Not Enough
by anotherkyungie
Summary: /Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Ia menghela nafasnya, apa Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan Kyuline lagi? Ini acara Super Junior, seharusnya ia mementingkan hal ini terlebih dahulu./Kyuhyun mengira ia sudah memberikan yang terbaik sampai ia tersadar bahwa itu semua bahkan belum cukup untuk Sungmin./A KyuMin fic.


**_Not Enough_**

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Another Kyumin fic from another'kyungie_ :)

And this is YAOI. BOYXBOY jadi yang anti YAOI mending jangan baca ._.

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krieeet.  
Sebuah deritan dari daun pintu yang terbuka membawa Kyuhyun pada sebuah ruangan yang tak lagi asing baginya. Kedua manik hitamnya sedikit mengerjap beradaptasi pada kegelapan yang kini menyapanya. Tangan putihnya yang kini tampak kontras dengan kondisi ruangan itu meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu di dekat pintu.

Sreeek.

Suara gesekan selimut dari arah ranjang sedikit menginterupsi kegiatannya mencari saklar. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di tengah kegelapan menuju lampu tidur yang terletak di meja nakas dekat ranjang.

Ctik.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menyalakan lampu mungil berbentuk kelinci itu. Cahaya berwarna pink yang berpendar redup setidaknya dapat membantunya melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada sosok yang kini tengah terlelap dengan nyenyak di atas ranjang yang berwarna senada dengan lampu tidur itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil memandangi sosok di hadapannya. Ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk tidak menyalakan lampu kamar. Sosok yang tengah terlelap itu-Sungminnya- sangat sensitif. Jika ia menyalakan lampu kamar, berani taruhan kekasihnya itu pasti akan terbangun.

Kekasih? Yeah, Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior. Ya, mereka sama-sama namja. Lalu kenapa? Toh yang menjalani mereka, tidak ada yang perlu diributkan dengan hal itu. Selama mereka saling mencintai dan sama-sama bahagia apa salahnya?

Kyuhyun mengendap dan dengan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang memandangi Sungminnya yang tengah tertidur. Ia tersenyum memandangi Sungmin yang sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kedua alis yang berkerut lucu. Sedang memimpikan apa ia?

Kyuhyun merapikan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Sungmin. Ia hendak merapikan selimut bunnynya itu ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sebuah buku catatan kecil yang tengah didekap erat oleh tangan mungil kekasihnya. Dengan tanda tanya besar Kyuhyun hendak mengambil buku catatan itu. Ia belum pernah melihat buku berwarna pink itu sebelumnya. Tanpa mempedulikan privasi, Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil buku catatan itu.

"Euungh," sebuah lenguhan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungminnya pasti akan marah jika tahu Kyuhyun mengambil buku catatan itu. Ia yakin Sungmin ingin menyembunyikan buku catatan itu darinya, karena jika tidak Sungmin pasti sudah menunjukkan buku itu pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat kebiasaan Sungmin yang akan selalu menunjukkan barang-barang pink yang baru dibelinya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan buku catatan itu di meja nakas, kemudian tangan besarnya bergerak mengalus pipi chubby Sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan mengecup dahi namja aegyo itu.

"Sssssh, gwaenchana Ming, I'm here," bisiknya sembari mengelus pipi putih Sungmin.

Dan yeah, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sungmin akan dengan ajaibnya kembali tertidur lelap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia merapian selimut Sungmin dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum melihat apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Sungmin darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama bergaris yang nampak melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut ikalnya masih terlihat basah. Ia mengambil buku catatan kecil di atas meja nakas dan membawanya ke depan meja belajar miliknya.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Minimi chagi," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka lembar pertama buku catatan tersebut, dan sebuah foto selcanya dengan Sungmin langsung menyambutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat foto itu. Ia mulai membuka lembar kedua, dan terpampanglah beberapa huruf Hangeul di sana.

_Annyeonghaseyoooo…._

_Lee Sungmin imnida ^O^_

_Wookie memberiku buku catatan ini di hari ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh tujuh…_

_Aku sangat menyukainya karena buku ini berwarna pink, hihihihi…_

_Mulai sekarang aku akan menuliskan semua perasaanku di sini,_

_Dan buku catatan, aku akan memanggilmu Kyunnie mulai hari ini XD_

"Diary eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa ia memberi nama seenaknya?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku diary Sungmin. Hampir sebagian besar menceritakannya dan para member Super Junior. Dan ia cukup lega Sungminnya sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Bahkan nyaris tak pernah ia temukan catatan sedih Sungmin kecuali keluhannya karena sikap usil Kyuhyun.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai pada bagian tengah dari diary tersebut. Tanggalnya belum cukup lama, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Tittle pada lembar tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tertarik untuk lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya.

_21 Agustus 2012_

_Menyebalkan! : _

_Kyunnie, pagi ini umma Cho memberiku e-mail._

_Ia bilang ia dan umma membuat menu special di Kona Beans._

_Dan kau tahu Kyunnie? Katanya menu itu khusus dibuat untukku dan Kyunnie.._

_Maksudku, tentu saja Kyunnie yang asli, bukan kau._

_Tapi ketika aku mengajaknya pergi ia bilang tidak bisa._

_Kyunnie bilang ia sangat sibuk hari ini, padahal aku benar-benar ingin ke Kona Beans :(_

_Kyunnie menyebalkan sekali! Aku tidak mungkin pergi sendirian ke sana._

_Itu akan membuat umma Cho kecewa, jadi aku bilang saja kalau jadwal kami padat dan kami akan berkunjung ke sana lain kali._

_Uuugh, aku benar-benar ingin pergi :(_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia ingat hari itu, saat Sungmin merengek padanya untuk pergi ke Kona Beans. Memang benar saat itu ia menolaknya dengan alasan sibuk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin sebenarnya hari itu ia berkumpul dengan Kyulinenya. Dengan sedikit rasa bersalah Kyuhyun kembali membuka lembar berikutnya.

_24 Agustus 2012_

_Hari ini aku kembali mengajak Kyunnie ke Kona Beans._

_Tapi Kyunnie menolak lagi._

_Ia terlihat sedang terburu-buru ketika aku mengajaknya._

_Dengan berlari ia bilang akan mengajakku ke rumahkeluarga Cho setelah aku pulang dari siaran sukira._

_Aku sangat lelah hari ini, tapi karena mengingat ucapan Kyunnie tadi siang aku memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kue untuk umma Cho setelah pulang dari sukira._

_Saat aku mencari Kyunnie ke kamar ternyata ia sudah tidur._

_Kupikir ia akan menungguku pulang :/_

_Aku ingin membangunkannya tetapi tidak tega._

_Sepertinya ia begitu kelelahan._

_Hari ini aku tidak jadi pergi dengan Kyunnie lagi. :(_

_Akhirnya kue yang kubeli untuk umma Cho kuberikan pada Kangin hyung._

_Kenapa Kyunnie jadi pelupa akhir-akhir ini?_

_25 Agustus 2012_

_Kyunnie benar-benar jadi pelupa._

_Ia bahkan tak ingat tentang janjinya kemarin._

_Pagi ini juga ia pergi tanpa membicarakan apapun._

_Kyunnie, kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melanjutkan membaca diary ini atau tidak. Ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang buruk saat ini. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka lembar berikutnya.

_28 Agustus 2012_

_Tadi Kyunnie menjemputku setelah selesai sukira._

_Aku senang sekali, ia membawaku ke taman._

_Kukira kami akan menghabiskan waktu berdua._

_Tetapi tidak._

_Ternyata Kyunnie memarahiku._

_Ia bilang ia tidak nyaman saat aku memegangi tas punggungnya dari belakang saat di airport waktu itu._

_Ia bilang ia takut hubungan kami terlalu terlihat di depan publik._

_Aku diam saja._

_Saat itu waktu di airport, aku benar-benar takut._

_Sebelumnya ada seseorang yang melempariku dengan kertas yang berisi makian._

_Makanya aku memegangi tas Kyunnie karena takut seseorang akan melempariku lagi._

_Tapi ternyata Kyunnie tidak menyukainya._

_Setelah selesai memarahiku, ia mengajakku pulang._

_Saat sudah sampai di dorm, aku langsung pergi ke kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi._

_Kuhidupkan shower, tetapi tidak mandi._

_Aku menangis, tetapi tidak mau kalau Kyunnie sampai tahu._

_Maafkan aku Kyu, kalau aku tahu kau membencinya aku tidak akan melakukannya… :(_

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya kali ini. Jadi malam itu Sungminnya menangis? Pantas saja matanya terlihat sembab. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sama sekali tidak peka. Sungguh, sebenarnya bukan maksudnya menyalahkan Sungmin.

_30 Agustus 2012_

_Umma Cho meneleponku._

_Ia menanyakan kabarku dan kenapa aku tidak jadi mengunjunginya._

_Ia mengira kalau ada masalah antara aku dan Kyunnie._

_Aku bilang padanya kalau kami baik-baik saja._

_Padahal aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami sekarang._

_Hanya saja rasanya Kyunnie semakin jauh._

_Sepertinya aku harus berlari untuk mengejarnya…_

_2 September 2012_

_Seseorang mengirimiku e-mail hari ini._

_Ia bilang aku harus menjauh dari Kyunnie._

_Ia bilang aku tidak tahu malu karena berani mendekati Kyunnie._

_Ia bilang aku menjijikkan._

_Aku tidak tahu itu siapa._

_Dulu aku memang sering mendapat hal-hal seperti ini._

_Tapi akhir-akhir ini tidak karena Kyunnie seakan melindungiku._

_Sekarang aku mendapatkannya lagi._

_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

_Kyunnie aku takut.. :(_

_5 September 2012_

_Hari ini Kyunnie pergi bermain game dengan Changmin._

_Padahal tadi malam ia bilang akan menemaniku membeli earphone baru…_

_7 September 2012_

_Semua orang menanyaiku kenapa wajahku pucat._

_Aku hampir lupa kalau aku belum pergi ke dokter bulan ini._

_Ah, anemiaku berulah lagi._

_Biasanya Kyunnie yang menemaniku ke dokter._

_Kyunnie, sepertinya aku sakit.._

_10 September 2012_

_Aku sudah pergi ke dokter._

_Tetapi kenapa rasanya masih sakit?_

_Akhir-akhir ini, dadaku jadi sesak kalau memikirkan Kyunnie.._

Kyuhyun membuka lembaran berikutnya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Tanggal pada lembar berikutnya, 21 September, itu hari ini.

_21 September 2012_

_Sudah lama tidak menulis di sini._

_Rasanya rindu sekali ^O^_

_Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini._

_Yah setidaknya itu bagus karena aku jadi tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Kyunnie._

_Kami masih seperti saat itu._

_Masih jauh._

_Rasanya begitu lelah kalau aku harus terus berlari untuk mengejarnya._

_Punggungnya semakin tidak terlihat._

_Jadwal kami selalu berbentrokan._

_Setiap aku pulang dari sukira pasti Kyunnie sudah tidur, atau bahkan belum pulang._

_Aku rindu sekali ingin bermanja-manja dengannya._

_Minum wine bersama._

_Menghabiskan malam bersama._

_Aku rindu ciuman Kyunnie._

_Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasakannya._

_Apa benar yang dikatakan orang-orang itu?_

_Apa benar Kyunnie jijik padaku?_

_Makanya dia menjauh._

_Tapi kata umma Cho, Kyunnie benar-benar mencintaiku._

_Aku bingung._

_Aku butuh seseorang untuk bercerita._

_Tadi aku pergi ke Kona Beans dan bertemu dengan Sungjinnie._

_Aku bercerita padanya._

_Aku bahkan menangis._

_Dia bilang, mungkin Kyunnie benar-benar sibuk._

_Ia memintaku untuk bersabar._

_Sungjinnie, benarkah begitu?_

_Tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat lelah.._

_Kyunnie selalu bilang sibuk padaku sementara ia selalu mempunyai waktu untuk teman-temannya._

_Hari ini Kyunnie lagi-lagi belum pulang.._

_Aku ingin dipeluk Kyunnie lagi.._

_Dengan begitu mungkin keraguanku akan hilang._

_Kyunnie aku lelah…_

_Kyunnie bogoshippo, jeongmal… :(_

Kyuhyun menutup buku harian mungil itu, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, merenungi apa yang telah ia perbuat satu bulan terakhir ini. Ia membuka matanya dan kembali membolak-balik buku harian Sungmin. Satu bulan terakhir, catatannya selalu dihiasi dengan emoticon kesedihan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. Memutar kembali pikirannya. Ia memang terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya akhir-akhir ini, dan tanpa sadar menomor duakan Sungmin. Ia bahkan tak tahu Sungmin kembali mendapat makian, ia juga tak tahu Sungmin sakit. Ia merasa benar-benar tak berguna saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan buku itu pada dekapan Sungmin, ia menatap wajah yang terlelap itu. Baru disadarinya gurat kelelahan jelas terlihat di sana. Ia bahkan menemukan air mata yang mengering di pipi putih itu. Ia mengecup bibir plump itu sekilas.

"Mianhae Ming, jeongmal mianhae," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya pagi ini. Sebagian sinarnya masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan nuansa pink yang ketara. Mengetuk kedua kelopak mata yang masih terpejam. Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya tak nyaman. Perlahan ia membuka maniknya dengan sempurna, sedikit menghela nafasnya ketika ia hanya mendapati dirinya di kamar yang cukup luas ini.

"Tidak ada Kyunnie," lirihnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia ingin segera keluar dan bergabung dengan member yang lain untuk sarapan. Uugh, dia sangat lapar.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin hyung," suara melengking dari sang eternal magnae menyambut Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Wookie," ujarnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

Semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan, termasuk seseorang yang dari tadi ia pertanyakan keberadaannya. Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di kursinya untuk menikmati sarapan Wookie. Sungmin berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya, di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau pulang Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi malam, hyung sudah tidur," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Umm," ujar Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi suasana di antara mereka berdua benar-benar kaku. Semuanya hening sampai suara Leeteuk menginterupsi acara sarapan pagi mereka.

"Nanti malam kita diundang untuk merayakan pernikahan manajer hyung, lumayan, makan malam gratis. Tidak semuanya harus ikut, acaranya tidak formal, hanya kumpul-kumpul biasa saja," ujar sang Leader.

"Itukah sebabnya jadwal kita dikosongkan?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne, jadi ada yang tidak bisa ikut?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Ia menghela nafasnya, apa Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan Kyuline lagi? Ini acara Super Junior, seharusnya ia mementingkan hal ini terlebih dahulu.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah ada acara dengan seseorang," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, seseorang eoh?

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Leeteuk kembali.

"Sungmin hyung juga tidak akan datang,"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, apa-apaan ini?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu? Aku free malam ini," ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak ikut maka hyung juga tidak boleh ikut," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Aku tetap ikut hyung," ujar Sungmin.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, dadanya sesak. Kenapa Kyuhyun begini? Lalu ia akan membiarkan Sungmin sendirian malam ini di dorm? Sementara ia sendiri bersenang-senang dengan entah siapa di luar sana? Yang benar saja!

"Jadi, bagaimana Sungmin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk ragu-ragu.

Sungmin hendak membuka mulutnya sampai suara Kyuhyun menyerobot.

"Sungmin hyung tidak ikut,"

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, kemudian ia memandang Sungmin yang nampak pasrah. Ia tahu hubungan kedua dongsaengnya itu tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Sungminnie, aku tidak akan mendengarkan kata Kyuhyun, semua terserah padamu," ujar Leeteuk.

"Ya! Kenapa begitu hyung?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Diam magnae!" ucap Kangin.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak ikut hyung," ujarnya lirih.

Ini bukan keinginannya, ia hanya tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun semakin berlarut-larut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Televisi di depannya menyala, namun kedua mata rubahnya sama sekali tak terfokus pada tayangan di hadapannya. Ia sendirian saat ini di dorm. Semua member sedang menghadiri pesta perayaan manajer hyung, sedangkan Kyuhyun entah pergi ke mana bahkan sebelum member yang lain pergi.

Ia menekuk kakinya di depan dada dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah televisi. Perlahan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya dan badannya mulai bergetar. Ia menangis.

Segala perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Membuatnya begitu sesak. Mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya? Kalau Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya lagi mengapa ia terus menahannya seperti ini? Ia sangat lelah, ia ingin berhenti tapi ia tidak akan bisa. Seorang Lee Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Sesakit apapun itu.

Sungmin tidak menyadari seorang namja jangkung tengah memandanginya saat ini. Ia tak menyadari sepasang mata tajam tengah memandanginya dengan miris saat ini.

"Sungmin hyung,"

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, ia sedikit tersentak melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat hyung kesayangannya tengah mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipi putihnya.

"Hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya menonton televisi," jawab Sungmin serak.

"Hyung, ada waktu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Mau ikut denganku?"

Sungmin nampak berpikir sejenak, Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu segera mencoba untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebentar saja, kalau hyung tidak suka hyung boleh pergi," ujarnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik Sungmin keluar dorm dan membawanya menuju lift.

"Aku belum ganti baju Kyu," ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu chagi,"

DEG.

Sudah lama sekali, Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya seperti ini. Sungmin memandangi tangan kirinya, Kyuhyun tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia tersenyum simpul, hal sepele seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Lift berhenti ketika mereka sampai di lantai terpuncak. Sungmin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Atap gedung? Ia menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun membawanya keluar, dan pemandangan berikutnya membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun. Puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan lilin kecil berpendar redup menghiasi lantai tempatnya berdiri. Dan cahaya-cahaya kecil itu berwarna pink. Di ujung sana, terlihat sebuah meja bundar yang tak begitu besar.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menariknya menuju meja itu. Sesampainya di sana, Kyuhyun menarikkan sebuah kursi untuknya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. Kyuhyun beranjak dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka sebuah botol wine kelas atas, ia kemudian menuangkannya di gelas milik Sungmin dan kemudian gelas miliknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat gelas miliknya dan mengajak Sungmin untuk bersulang. Sungmin mengangkat gelasnya dengan ragu. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berujar pelan.

"This is for us,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu kini tengah duduk beralaskan karpet beledu merah muda sembari memandangi indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Kyuhyun tengah memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, sementara Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Min,"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eung? Tentang apa?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

"Semuanya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Sungmin.

"Dengar, mulai saat ini, aku tidak mau lagi kau menangis diam-diam di belakangku. Jika kau merasa aku salah, maka katakan saja okay? Jika kau membutuhkanku, jangan ragu untuk memanggilku," ucap Kyuhyun.

Suasana hening kembali sampai Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Sungmin basah.

"Kau menangis chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan melihat bunnynya tengah berurai air mata.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari membingkai wajah manis Sungmin.

"Aku takut, kau hiks, jijik padaku," ujar Sungmin bergetar.

"Kenapa berpikiran begitu hmm?"

"Kupikir semua yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar, aku tidak pantas untukmu, kupikir kau menerima pernyataan cintaku karena kasihan padaku, kau jijik padaku dan kau hiks, menjauhiku," jawab Sungmin.

"Aku takut Kyu," lanjut Sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Kumohon jangan meragukanku lagi ne? Aku mengaku salah Ming, aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri sehingga tanpa sadar mengesampingkan dirimu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Sunmin.

"Kupikir dengan kita bertemu setiap hari maka itu sudah cukup untuk membangun hubungan yang baik, tapi aku salah, aku melupakan bahwa kau juga membutuhkanku. Jadi, kau memaafkanku,?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, jujur saja, keraguan masih bersemayam di pikirannya, mengingat bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Ming?" panggil Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau besok kau menemaniku ke Kona Beans,"

Kyuhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, kemudan ia membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Anything for you chagi,"

Kyuhyun menarik badannya, kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya perlahan dan membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang manis. Sementara Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap friksi yang ia ciptakan bersama Kyuhyun sembari memantapkan hatinya.

"Kau merindukan hal seperti ini kan?" ujar Kyuhyun di sela ciumannya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah saat ini. Ia tengah berpikir keras, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Thanks for reading and give me ur review please... :D

Gamsahamnida...^^

another'kyungie_


End file.
